Alix Kubdel/Galerie/Saison 1
Saison 1 Le Bulleur TB Poor Sabrina 2.jpeg TB Adrien's party.jpeg TB Mylène dancing.jpeg TB Rose dancing.jpeg TB Poor Sabrina 4.jpeg TB Chloé asking.jpeg TB Chloé asking 2.jpeg TB Chloé dragging Adrien.jpeg TB Chloé dragging Adrien 2.jpeg TB Unwanted Kiss 2.jpeg TB Fast Dancing.jpeg TB Worried Alya.jpeg TB It's Ladybug.jpeg TB Cheering the superheroes.jpeg TB Kids flying away.jpeg TB Kids flying away 2.jpeg Lady Wifi LW S01EP07 (23).png LW S01EP07 (26).png LW S01EP07 (259).png LW S01EP07 (260).png LW S01EP07 (261).png LW S01EP07 (288).png LW S01EP07 (291).png LW S01EP07 (308).png LW S01EP07 (309).png LW S01EP07 (312).png Chronogirl TK Alix waving at Tom.png TK Alix talking with her father.png TK Mr. Kubdel knows about the Dupain-Chengs.png TK Alix's shoes.png TK Alix took off her hat.png TK Special birthday.png TK Mr. Kubdel tsing.png TK Intrested Alix.png TK Alix disappointed.png TK Mr. Kubdel explaining.png TK Mr. Kubdel offering watch.png TK Alix showing her modern watch.png TK Alix using her modern watch.png TK Alix adoring the watch.png TK dad closing watch.png TK Dad and daughter.png TK Alix flinging herself onto the watch.png TK Alix wants the watch.png TK Alix thaik you dad.png TK Alix being called.png TK Mr. Kubdel 2.png TK Mr. Kubdel understanding.png TK Alix understanding.png TK Alix understanding 2.png TK Alix smiling for her dad.png TK Mr. Kubdel understanding 2.png TK Alix smiling for the permission.png TK Alix and dad goodbye.png TK Alix will be careful.png TK Alix showing up.png TK Classmates cheering Alix.png TK Classmates cheering Alix 2.png TK Alix vs Kim.png TK Alix vs Kim 2.png TK Alix vs Kim 3.png TK Will they kiss.png TK Max splitting the two.png TK Alix Max Kim.png TK Trocadero fountain.png TK Race about to start.png TK Prepairing for race.png TK Preparing for race.png TK Max with open arms.png TK Max about to start the race.png TK Alix hold on.png TK Kim falls on his face.png TK Alix Kim.png TK Alix giving watch to Alya.png TK Alix protect it with your life.png TK The race is about to start.png TK The race starts.png TK Alix winning.png TK Watch about to be run over.png TK Alix cheers for the win.png TK Alix looks back.png TK Alix realizes the watch is broken.png TK Kim wants a rematch.png TK Broken watch at Alix's feet.png TK Alix picks up her broken watch.png TK Alix blames Alya.png TK Alix crying.png TK Alix very angry.png TK Marinette tries to fix things.png TK You're all to blame.png TK Alix skating away.png TK Alix skating away 2.png TK Wide shot of Trocadero.png TK Marinette trying to console Alix.png TK Alix isn't consoled.png TK Marinette trying again.png TK Alix like what.png TK Foreshadowing.png TK Marinette sad for Alix.png TK Akuma behind Alix.png TK Akumatize.png TK Akumatize 2.png TK Akumatize 3.png TK Hawk Moth call.png TK Corrupting.png TK Appearance.png TK Appearance 2.png TK Skating past.png TK Curving.png TK Incoming.png TK Reaching her hand.png TK Kim is touched.png TK Kim flash.png TK Freezes Kim.png TK Raising dust.png TK Presenting herself.png TK Talking.png TK Posing.png TK talking with Marinette.png TK Talking 2.png TK Laughing.png TK Talking 3.png TK Before attacking.png TK Before attacking 2.png TK Before attacking 3.png TK Marinette about to jump sideways.png TK Turning around.png TK Re-attacking Marinette.png TK Chasing Marinette.png TK Banner to the face.png TK Fallen for the banner.png TK Snarling.png TK Marinette hiding behind wall.png TK Just skatin'.png TK Hit by the yoyo.png TK Fallen for the yoyo.png TK Reaching hand to Rose.png TK Rose wanting to help.png TK Hands nearing.png TK Rose flash.png TK Rose flash 2.png TK Always kind.png TK Skates charging up for Rose.png TK Checking Rose's energy.png TK Chasing Mylène.png TK About to touch Mylène.png TK Mylène is touched.png TK Mylène flash.png TK Skates charging up for Mylène.png TK Checking Mylène's energy.png TK Determined.png TK Poked by CN.png TK CN Appearance.png TK Surprised for CN.png TK Exactly.png TK Jumped over by CN.png TK Stopping in the dust.png TK Noticing Alya.png TK Alya being stupid.png TK Happy because she saw Alya.png TK Jumping to get Alya.png TK Alya is touched.png TK Stopping herself from falling into fountain.png TK Skating after getting Alya.png TK Chasing Ivan.png TK Lunging on Ivan.png TK Stopped by yoyo on wrist.png TK Landing again past Ivan.png TK Has the smartest idea a villain has ever had.png TK Pulls LB.png TK LB Defeated.png TK Legs.png TK There's still a city reflected.png TK Called by Hawk Moth again.png TK About to touch LB.png TK CN is touched.png TK CN flash.png TK Sacrifice.png TK LB hugs CN back.png TK Wanted LB.png TK Checking CN's energy.png TK Makes a pun.png TK Proud of herself.png TK Intimidated.png TK Focusing again.png TK Doesn't want to be told what to do.png TK Wants to take CN's Miraculous.png TK Surprised for LB.png TK LB Final Goodbye.png TK LB Try me.png TK Taunted by LB.png TK Reaching to touch LB.png TK LB Hand behind back.png TK LB swinging around.png TK Thrown by LB.png TK Landing after being thrown.png TK Why are CN's eyes open.png TK Has another idea.png TK Let the time travel begin.png TK Yoyo tying around waist.png TK Dragging LB Up the stairs.png TK Accelerating.png TK Time travel starts.png TK Time travel continues.png TK The race again.png TK Here's Timebreaker.png TK Followed by Ladybug.png TK Time travel stops.png TK is on top of the Trocadero.png TK MY WATCH.png TK Wants the watch.png TK Lands from the top of Trocadero.png TK Reveals herself to the past.png TK is really not happy.png TK And neither is past Alix.png TK MY WATCH.png TK Turning towards LB.png TK Blames LB.png TK Starts planning.png TK Continues planning.png TK Alix comes near.png TK Alix angry again.png TK Classmates staring at LB.png TK Adrien staring at LB.png TK Classmates fleeing.png TK Alix crying again.png TK Akumatized again.png TK 2 Is in front of the watch.png TK 1 Offers hand to TK 2.png TK Two Timebreakers.png TK Touch each other.png TK Look at each other.png TK Are intimidating.png TK Teaches the younger.png TK Learns fast.png TK Are ready.png TK Are charging.png TK 2 Fighting CN.png TK 2 Fighting CN 2.png TK 2 Fighting CN 3.png TK 1 Fighting LB.png TK 1 Fighting LB 2.png TK 1 Fighting LB 3.png TK 2 Pushed back by CN.png TK 2 Falls to the ground.png TK 2 About to sprint.png TK 2 Being kicked away by CN.png TK CN Posing.png TK 2 Fallen.png TK 1 About to be knocked away by LB.png TK 1 Fallen.png TK Are planning something.png TK Are posing.png TK Are skating away.png TK Civilians about to be touched.png TK Civilians are touched.png TK Civilians are touched 2.png TK Civilians flash.png TK are continuing the attack.png TK Female civilian is touched.png TK Male civilian is touched.png TK Frozen civilians 2.png TK are curving.png TK Have enough energy.png TK Plan to take out the duo.png TK Completing each other's sentences.png TK The tables are turned.png TK are knocked out by yoyo.png TK LB 2 landing beside the duo.png TK They're outnumbered.png TK Why not time travel again.png TK Are determined with their new plan.png TK Are skating to time travel.png TK are starting the time travel.png TK Notice the fallen low relief.png TK Curve while charging.png TK Finish the curve.png TK Let's touch her.png TK Try to touch LB 1.png TK Completely fail.png TK Locking legs.png TK With locked legs.png TK Curving with locked legs.png TK Arguing.png TK Arguing 2.png TK Notice ramp.png TK Ramp in use.png TK Are in the air.png TK Two yoyos tyed.png TK Timebreakers' defeat.png TK Timebreakers defeated.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 9.png TK Alix is back one.png TK Alix is confused.png TK LB Comes closer to Alix.png TK LB Gives the watch back to Alix.png TK Alix sees her watch again.png TK Alix holds the watch again.png TK Alix Thank You.png TK Alix Thank You 2.png TK Alix serious again.png TK Responsibility talk.png TK Alix Goodbye.png TK Alix Goodbye 2.png M. Pigeon MP Headmaster.jpeg MP Classroom.jpeg MP Rose reading.jpeg Le Dessinateur EV S01EP08 (59).png EV S01EP08 (65).png EV S01EP08 (90).png EV S01EP08 (91).png EV S01EP08 (92).png EV S01EP08 (93).png EV S01EP08 (94).png EV S01EP08 (95).png EV S01EP08 (96).png EV S01EP08 (97).png EV S01EP08 (99).png EV S01EP08 (100).png EV S01EP08 (109).png Rogercop RC S01EP09 (9).png RC S01EP09 (10).png RC S01EP09 (30).png RC S01EP09 (40).png RC S01EP09 (49).png RC S01EP09 (58).png RC S01EP09 (80).png RC S01EP09 (81).png RC S01EP09 (82).png RC S01EP09 (87).png RC S01EP09 (93).png RC S01EP09 (94).png RC S01EP09 (95).png RC S01EP09 (96).png RC S01EP09 (97).png RC S01EP09 (102).png RC S01EP09 (103).png RC S01EP09 (108).png RC S01EP09 (109).png RC S01EP09 (110).png RC S01EP09 (111).png RC S01EP09 (114).png RC S01EP09 (170).png RC S01EP09 (173).png RC S01EP09 (181).png RC S01EP09 (182).png RC S01EP09 (183).png RC S01EP09 (187).png RC S01EP09 (188).png RC S01EP09 (219).png RC S01EP09 (220).png RC S01EP09 (259).png RC S01EP09 (264).png RC S01EP09 (289).png RC S01EP09 (290).png RC S01EP09 (298).png Le Dislocœur DC S01EP10 (5).png DC S01EP10 (16).png DC S01EP10 (22).png DC S01EP10 (23).png DC S01EP10 (24).png DC S01EP10 (108).png Horrificator HF S01EP11 (22).png HF S01EP11 (23).png HF S01EP11 (24).png HF S01EP11 (25).png HF S01EP11 (28).png HF S01EP11 (30).png HF S01EP11 (31).png HF S01EP11 (32).png HF S01EP11 (33).png HF S01EP11 (34).png HF S01EP11 (40).png HF S01EP11 (41).png HF S01EP11 (42).png HF S01EP11 (62).png HF S01EP11 (63).png HF S01EP11 (64).png HF S01EP11 (65).png HF S01EP11 (66).png HF S01EP11 (67).png HF S01EP11 (68).png HF S01EP11 (76).png HF S01EP11 (77).png HF S01EP11 (82).png HF S01EP11 (83).png HF S01EP11 (84).png HF S01EP11 (85).png HF S01EP11 (130).png HF S01EP11 (131).png HF S01EP11 (132).png HF S01EP11 (178).png HF S01EP11 (179).png HF S01EP11 (180).png HF S01EP11 (181).png HF S01EP11 (182).png HF S01EP11 (183).png HF S01EP11 (184).png HF S01EP11 (185).png HF S01EP11 (186).png HF S01EP11 (187).png HF S01EP11 (208).png HF S01EP11 (209).png HF S01EP11 (210).png HF S01EP11 (272).png HF S01EP11 (283).png HF S01EP11 (284).png HF S01EP11 (291).png HF S01EP11 (292).png HF S01EP11 (293).png HF S01EP11 (294).png HF S01EP11 (316).png HF S01EP11 (317).png HF S01EP11 (324).png HF S01EP11 (325).png HF S01EP11 (352).png HF S01EP11 (353).png HF S01EP11 (354).png HF S01EP11 (358).png HF S01EP11 (359).png HF S01EP11 (368).png HF S01EP11 (386).png HF S01EP11 (387).png HF S01EP11 (404).png HF S01EP11 (405).png HF S01EP11 (439).png HF S01EP11 (449).png HF S01EP11 (451).png HF S01EP11 (454).png HF S01EP11 (455).png HF S01EP11 (456).png HF S01EP11 (461).png HF S01EP11 (473).png HF S01EP11 (474).png HF S01EP11 (494).png HF S01EP11 (495).png HF S01EP11 (503).png HF S01EP11 (521).png HF S01EP11 (522).png HF S01EP11 (523).png HF S01EP11 (524).png HF S01EP11 (525).png HF S01EP11 (526).png HF S01EP11 (533).png HF S01EP11 (534).png HF S01EP11 (542).png HF S01EP11 (585).png HF S01EP11 (586).png HF S01EP11 (601).png HF S01EP11 (605).png HF S01EP11 (606).png HF S01EP11 (609).png HF S01EP11 (657).png HF S01EP11 (680).png HF S01EP11 (685).png HF S01EP11 (687).png HF S01EP11 (691).png HF S01EP11 (692).png HF S01EP11 (693).png HF S01EP11 (705).png HF S01EP11 (709).png HF S01EP11 (941).png HF S01EP11 (942).png Le Chevalier Noir DB S01EP12 (79).png DB S01EP12 (111).png DB S01EP12 (113).png DB S01EP12 (131).png DB S01EP12 (132).png DB S01EP12 (149).png DB S01EP12 (150).png DB S01EP12 (165).png DB S01EP12 (171).png DB S01EP12 (448).png DB S01EP12 (455).png DB S01EP12 (456).png DB S01EP12 (460).png DB S01EP12 (461).png DB S01EP12 (506).png DB S01EP12 (724).png DB S01EP12 (727).png DB S01EP12 (728).png DB S01EP12 (885).png DB S01EP12 (1002).png DB S01EP12 (1003).png DB S01EP12 (1004).png DB S01EP12 (1016).png DB S01EP12 (1017).png DB S01EP12 (1018).png DB S01EP12 (1019).png DB S01EP12 (1020).png DB S01EP12 (1021).png DB S01EP12 (1042).png DB S01EP12 (1043).png DB S01EP12 (1044).png DB S01EP12 (1045).png DB S01EP12 (1054).png DB S01EP12 (1055).png DB S01EP12 (1056).png DB S01EP12 (1059).png DB S01EP12 (1060).png DB S01EP12 (1066).png DB S01EP12 (1067).png DB S01EP12 (1068).png DB S01EP12 (1069).png DB S01EP12 (1080).png Le Gamer TG (30).png TG (31).png TG (46).png TG (47).png TG (63).png TG (64).png TG (65).png TG (66).png TG (67).png TG (68).png TG (69).png TG (70).png TG (97).png TG (124).png TG (125).png TG (126).png TG (142).png TG (155).png TG (176).png TG (177).png TG (178).png TG (179).png TG (180).png TG (181).png TG (182).png TG (183).png TG (184).png TG (185).png TG (186).png TG (187).png TG (189).png TG (919).png TG (920).png TG (930).png TG (931).png Antibug AB (86).png AB (87).png AB (88).png AB (93).png AB (94).png AB (95).png AB (96).png AB (97).png AB (98).png AB (99).png AB (114).png AB (115).png AB (116).png AB (117).png AB (118).png AB (119).png AB (120).png AB (125).png AB (126).png AB (127).png AB (125).png AB (126).png AB (127).png AB (148).png AB (149).png AB (153).png AB (154).png AB (155).png AB (156).png AB (157).png AB (158).png AB (159).png AB (160).png AB (161).png AB (162).png AB (163).png AB (164).png AB (165).png AB (166).png AB (184).png AB (221).png AB (222).png AB (223).png AB (224).png AB (232).png AB (233).png AB (234).png AB (236).png AB (237).png AB (238).png AB (239).png AB (241).png AB (242).png AB (243).png AB (244).png AB (287).png AB (288).png AB (289).png AB (290).png AB (291).png Reflekta RK (59).png RK (60).png RK (61).png RK (62).png RK (64).png RK (65).png RK (66).png RK (67).png RK (68).png RK (75).png RK (118).png RK (130).png RK (131).png RK (138).png RK (139).png RK (140).png RK (150).png RK (152).png RK (154).png RK (155).png RK (161).png RK (166).png RK (167).png RK (168).png RK (169).png RK (170).png RK (171).png RK (172).png RK (176).png RK (188).png RK (204).png RK (226).png RK (227).png RK (240).png RK (241).png RK (365).png RK (366).png RK (367).png RK (371).png RK (377).png RK (378).png RK (408).png RK (409).png RK (432).png RK (433).png RK (656).png RK (657).png RK (663).png RK (664).png RK (990).png RK (991).png RK (997).png RK (998).png RK (999).png RK (1000).png RK (1001).png RK (1002).png RK (1003).png RK (1008).png RK (1011).png RK (1012).png Numéric PX (11).png PX (12).png PX (13).png PX (14).png PX (15).png PX (16).png PX (17).png PX (18).png PX (19).png PX (20).png PX (21).png Pixelator LQ (816).jpg Pixelator LQ (817).jpg Pixelator LQ (818).jpg Princesse Fragrance PF (46).png PF (76).png PF (98).png PF (103).png PF (104).png PF (112).png Ladybug et Chat Noir (Origines - Part 1) OR1-(274).png OR1-(275).png OR1-(279).png OR1-(280).png OR1-(281).png OR1-(282).png OR1-(284).png OR1-(299).png OR1-(300).png OR1-(301).png ‎ OR1-(302).png OR1-(365).png OR1-(366).png OR1-(796).png OR1-(797).png OR1-(798).png Cœur de Pierre (Origines - Part 2) OR-2 (98).png OR-2 (99).png OR-2 (100).png OR-2 (101).png OR-2 (102).png OR-2 (106).png OR-2 (107).png OR-2 (109).png OR-2 (112).png OR-2 (113).png OR-2 (114).png OR-2 (123).png OR-2 (124).png OR-2 (151).png OR-2 (152).png OR-2 (153).png OR-2 (154).png OR-2 (155).png OR-2 (156).png OR-2 (157).png OR-2 (158).png OR-2 (159).png OR-2 (160).png OR-2 (161).png OR-2 (162).png OR-2 (175).png OR-2 (176).png OR-2 (231).png OR-2 (232).png OR-2 (235).png OR-2 (236).png OR-2 (265).png OR-2 (285).png OR-2 (286).png OR-2 (287).png OR-2 (302).png OR-2 (303).png OR-2 (356).png OR-2 (359).png OR-2 (360).png OR-2 (370).png OR-2 (561).png OR-2 (602).png OR-2 (971).png OR-2 (980).png OR-2 (983).png Catégorie:Galerie